Thanks for loving me
by Alba1
Summary: NanohaFate oneshot.


Este One-Shot está dedicado a mi pequeña Marimitefan y a todos aquellos seguidores de la entrañable parejita que son Nanoha y Fate. Espero que a pesar de su brevedad sea de su agrado.

_Thanks for loving me_

Andando a duras penas atravesó el salón, desierto, como el resto de la estancia. El jardín del tiempo nunca había estado más muerto. Silenciosa y opresiva, así era su casa, un hogar que la rechazaba o la ignoraba a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Miró al basto cielo que se abría sobre ella. Oscuro y enfadado, con nubes tenebrosas y frías como su alma. La soledad la atenazaba con saña, la tristeza le raspaba las entrañas y las heridas escocían entumeciéndola hasta el punto de no saber si lastimaban su cuerpo o su espíritu.

La niña se sentó, estaba cansada. En su interior no dejaba de llorar, el sonido de las lágrimas enmudeciendo la tormenta que retronaba en las alturas. Haciéndose un hobillo, cerró los ojos y deseó detener ese dolor.

"Fate-chan"

La pequeña entreabrió los ojos. Una voz jovial la había llamado con cariño. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Aterrorizada por la idea, Fate quedó inmóvil como estaba.

Un agradable y cálido aire la acarició y ella parpadeó ante la nueva sensación. Un rayo de sol le golpeó en la cara y la niña abrió sus ojos carmesí de par en par. Fue entonces que se percató de que el rugir del cielo había cesado. Sentándose observó maravillada como las nubes se abrían, nubes grisáceas y blancas, pomposas, bañadas por el sol, dejándole ver el cielo más hermoso y azul que había visto en la vida.

Sin embargo la figura frente a ella le pareció más cautivadora aún que el impresionante limbo. Una niña, no mucho mayor o menor que ella. Su pelo marrón, entre el color del chocolate y el de la calabaza, recogido en dos finas coletitas, danzaba con el sopló del viento. Sus ojos lavanda azulados la miraban con afecto, brillando con vida y amabilidad. Sus labios curvados en una tierna sonrisa.

"Fate-chan" repitió la castaña y alargó una mano hacia la rubia.

Fate restaba impotente admirando a aquella criatura. Un ángel, pensó. Esa niña que le ofrecía su mano, era un ángel.

Fate miró durante varios segundos la palma extendida frente a ella. La dueña esperaba paciente. Tragando saliva, Fate usó todo su valor e hizo el movimiento. Tomó esa mano, y en cuanto sus yemas se apoyaron, el ángel cerró suavemente sus dedos encerrando su mano en un protector abrazo. La sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más amplia y sincera, y Fate no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Le invadió un sentimiento, un cosquilleo en el pecho, una emoción de agradecimiento, cariño y confianza profundos como el cielo que ahora veía.

La mano que la guiaba le dio un tierno apretón y ella miró de nuevo a ese rostro angelical que la había arrancado de la miseria. Ya no era una niña, se trataba de una jovencita de facciones femeninas y agradables, sus dos coletitas substituidas por una sola cola alta al lado. La chica rió entrañablemente y a Fate se le aceleró el pulso.

"Nanoha" susurró el nombre de su salvadora, feliz.

Pero de repente sintió como el contacto se enfriaba. La mano de Nanoha resbalaba entre la suya."No" gritó desesperada apreciando como la unión entre ambas se le escapaba lentamente y no podía evitarlo. Volvía a la agonía.

Con un respingo, Fate despertó jadeando. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su derecha. Al encontrar a su compañera durmiendo apaciblemente en su lado de la cama, Fate suspiró calmando su acelerado corazón. Recordándose que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, volvió a acostarse para tratar de reconciliar el sueño. No pudo, estaba demasiado alterada. Al poco rato se decidió, moviéndose con cautela, se arrimó a Nanoha. Se debatió fieramente consigo misma respecto a despertarla o simplemente acurrucarse contra ella. Finalmente ninguna de las dos opciones hizo falta ya que, de algún modo, Nanoha murmuró por lo bajo y abrió un ojo soñoliento. "¿Fate-chan? ¿Pasa algo?"

Fate se sobresaltó "Perdona, ¿te he despertado?" se disculpó. "Nnn" negó la castaña frotándose un ojo. "Fate-chan" exclamó más despierta, incorporándose levemente con una expresión preocupada. Fate no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta que una de ellas salpicó su pijama. Al instante los benevolentes brazos de Nanoha la rodearon y la arrastraron al capullo de un abrazo. "Shhh" le susurró la voz al oído, tranquilizadoramente. Fate se fundió en Nanoha y dejó ir todos sus miedos, cómo un niño asustado.

Cuando Nanoha sintió que Fate se había calmado, se apartó y besó las húmedas mejillas, sorbiendo la salada tristeza de su amiga. Sintiéndose un poco tonta, Fate se ruborizó un poco y sonrió tímida. "¿Me explicarás ahora qué ha pasado?" preguntó en voz baja Nanoha. Fate se arrebujó contra ella, abrazándola. Después de un momento de silencio, la rubia respondió "Que te quiero".

Nanoha parpadeó sin comprender la relación, pero sonrió de todos modos. "Pues que bien, porqué yo también te quiero" respondió animosa. Fate rió y besó la barbilla de Nanoha, enroscándose de nuevo a su torso y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña. Nanoha enarcó las cejas. La respiración de Fate se hacía más y más rítmica y su presa en ella se aflojó indicando que Fate se había dormido, o que poco le faltaba. Sin poder evitar el sentimiento de ternura que le despertaba, Nanoha sonrió amorosamente, besó a Fate en la frente con cariño y se acomodó abrazando a la rubia contra ella.

Owari


End file.
